


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Nathan's Job

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [7]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Nathan. The Game...is Over.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904914
Kudos: 3





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Nathan's Job

**Author's Note:**

> -"Game Over" appears while having music in shuffling-  
> Me: Ok, time to fucking finish this series. It had more than a year from the Cassandra one and I HAVE THIS ALREADY WRITTEN, JUST I NEED TO TRANSLATE AND POST

_I travel far,_

_and try and save_

-I tried so many times, Nate. I go crazy just thinking about how many times I tried.

-The important thing is that you did it

\- I almost don't. Last time I really thought I couldn't. That's why I sacrificed myself for them. I...I didn't want to lose them. No again. Because I knew that would be the last time.

-Ezekiel, you saved them. You did

\- I almost don't do it - repeated Ezekiel - that's why I need you to help me.

-What? -Nate blinked, surprised.

-I need to be a Mastermind. I have to create better plans to protect the team. I haven't come so far and managed to win the video game to lose them now. I need an extra trick.

-Ezekiel, I don't think you have the skills to...

-Please, Nate

-Well, well, it's fine. You will not be able to be a Mastermind but you will improve your plans. Here are some tips...


End file.
